stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Martijn
Dit is mijn overlegpagina. Voor dringende zaken kun je mij ook mailen ---- Archief Busdienst Wikistad Hey Martijn, een tijdje geleden had je dit artikel aangemaakt (plus rode link Wikistad Busmaatschappij). Die rode link heb ik op de hotlist gezet, heb jij misschien zin om dit artikel aan te maken? Thnx! Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 18:15 (UTC) :O ja, zal ik even doen ;-) - 13 mei 2007 18:29 (UTC) ::Mooi gedaan, dat spoorboekje! Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 16:41 (UTC) :::Bedankt! :D Ging een stuk sneller met excel - 14 mei 2007 16:43 (UTC) ::O ja, de naam Westoever staat natuurlijk ook nog op die kaart... maar dat verander ik wel bij de volgende uitgave ;-) 14 mei 2007 16:46 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Wikistad:Hotlist Je wordt uitgenodigd een rode link op de hotlist te zetten en een rode link van de hotlist blauw te maken! gr, Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:11 (UTC) :Bedankt voor de uitnodiging ;-) ik schrijf wel even iets over de vervoerswijk - 16 mei 2007 18:13 (UTC) Oei, ik zag bij Speciaal:Wantedpages dat er nogal vaak naar een pagina in mijn gebruikersruimte verwezen werd... maar heb helaas geen tijd meer om nu een nieuw artikel te schrijven, ik zal morgen mijn best doen - 16 mei 2007 18:22 (UTC) :Toch bedankt. He martijn, zou je me misschien (een keertje) kunnen helpen met t gemeenteplan van Gebruiker:Bucurestean/Victoria? kweenie precies hoe t moet. Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:43 (UTC) ::Doe zoals ik; copy-past en dan bewerken. Zo heb je een basis. 16 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) :::Ik heb ook copy-past gedaan, maar dan wordt het lastig bij t bewerken ervan ;) Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) ::::Ik begin ook met een copy-paste en dan ga ik er het een en ander aan veranderen. Ik snapte er tot voor kort ook niks van, maar heb het nu aardig onder de knie. Komt Victoria vlak boven Wikistad te liggen? Een station aan de HSL wordt dan moeilijk denk ik, maar uiteraard wel een goede verbinding met de stad ;-) - 16 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::::Maar om je vraag te beantwoorden, ik wil je er best mee helpen, ik vind het wel leuk om te doen 16 mei 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::::: ! Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) :::::Misschien kun je even een kaartje maken met de plek waar de gemeente gaat liggen en hoe hij er ongeveer uit komt te zien? (kan ook een andere keer ik heb toch niet veel tijd meer nu) 16 mei 2007 19:30 (UTC) ::::::Goed idee, maarreh ik doe dat morgen wel. Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 19:39 (UTC) :::::oke 16 mei 2007 19:41 (UTC) Heb het toch gedaan: Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 19:53 (UTC) 500px ::oke, dan ga ik er morgen iets mee doen, voor vandaag heb ik wel weer genoeg gedaan - 16 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) Grondwet Op Forum:Stemlokaal#Grondwet is er nu een stemming om Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Grondwet klad goed te keuren. Het is lang, dus neem je tijd om het te lezen. Het is van belang om een goede wet te hebben en tegelijk veel vrijheid (Libertas) te hebben! Groeten, 16 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) :Veel tijd heb ik nu niet meer, maar morgen wel. Komt dus helemaal goed - 16 mei 2007 20:11 (UTC) Kaart We hebben iconen van de spoorlijnen en van de wegen, dus misschien kunnen we op termijn een stadsplan maken met zo'n iconen. Dat zou leuk zijn. Wat denk jij? 20 mei 2007 16:12 (UTC) :Ik zou het eens kunnen proberen. Het wordt misschien wel lastig, maar het is waarschijnlijk wel mogelijk. Het kost waarschijnlijk wel veel tijd voor zo'n kaart geladen is als die uit veel icoontjes bestaat. Maar als ik het nie probeer weet ik ook nie of het gaat lukken :-) 21 mei 2007 06:07 (UTC) Tankstations Zie F:K, is tankstations ok? Ik zet wel een bedrijf op (als je ermee instemt) Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 13:36 (UTC) :Tankstations zijn wel handig ja :p Ik zal eens een sjabloon van de A1 maken, dan kunnen we binnenkort beginnen met de aanleg 21 mei 2007 13:47 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat er op deze kaart (langs de snelweg) zo'n 2 of drie tankstations, aan beide kanten kunnen, nietwaar? Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 16:03 (UTC) :Ja zoiets, ik ga echt mijn best doen om vanavond een sjabloon van de A1 te hebben :-) 21 mei 2007 16:14 (UTC) Het wordt de LibR. Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) :Oke 21 mei 2007 19:12 (UTC) Le transporteur msgien kosten je plannen teveel, en moet er tol worden ingevoerd??? Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 19:34 (UTC) :zou kunnen ja, straks op de A1 mischien... Voor het artikel van de A1 heb ik geen tijd meer gehad, maar hoop dat ik het morgenavond af heb. 21 mei 2007 19:39 (UTC) ::De overheid steunt momenteel Transport & Mobiliteit zeer hard. Het ook een prioriteit ;-) 21 mei 2007 19:42 (UTC) :En daar ben ik dan weer blij mee :-) Vandaag heb ik alleen niet zo veel tijd gehad, morgen beter 21 mei 2007 19:44 (UTC) Zie je kladpagina A1, kan de A2 niet beter de A11 worden, een aftakking van de A1? Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :inderdaad ik zal het even veranderen. wat vind je van de icoontjes? 22 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) ::de icoontjes zijn goe (al vind ik die van de spoorwegen wel mooier dan van de (snel)wegen, msgien infobox van wikipedia overnemen?). Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 19:33 (UTC) :Vond ik ook, maar de spoorlijnsjablonen zijn dan ook recht van wikipedia overgenomen. daar hebben we overigens ook snelwegen bedacht, maar dan vind ik dit bij ons misschien toch wel wat mooier :-) (http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rijksweg_1&diff=7940788&oldid=7820137) 22 mei 2007 19:36 (UTC) ::ik ben er weer vandoor voor vandaag, probeer gerust ff iets te doen aan de A1 dan zal ik het morgen goedkeuren :-) 22 mei 2007 19:37 (UTC) :::ja,.. you're right, veel te onrustig... we'll see Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 19:41 (UTC) ::de afrit wat gedetaileerder kan misschien wel leuk zijn, dat komt misschien nog wel eens 23 mei 2007 08:16 (UTC) keb (Libertaans) trouwens N1 en N2 uitgebreid. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) :zag het :-) leuk, en wat vind je van onderstaande toekomstige kaart? 400px 25 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) ::Ik heb de kaart gezien, tziet er goed uit! (al kan het eiland misschien wel iets minder rond). Alleen een ding, stopt de hsl bij dat dorpje??? Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) :::Dat was niet de bedoeling... maar voorlopig misschien 25 mei 2007 19:56 (UTC)